The present invention regards to a mixing device for mixing a fluid in a container, particularly for a fluid system, a fluid system, particularly for dyes in a printing machine, as well as a method for mixing a fluid in a container, particularly of a fluid system.
Mixing devices for mixing a fluid in a container are basically known. They are established particularly with fluid systems, for example for dyes in a printing machine. Thereby a rotatable stirrer is intended, for example with a printing machine, which arranges for a stirring of a fluid in a container using an actuated drive shaft. Therefore a separate gear for the stirring device is necessary. For example by using dyes in a printing machine the stirring is mandatory, in order to introduce shearing forces into the fluid. Particularly with dyes, which comprise thixotropic properties, a reduction of the viscosity is achieved not until inserting shear forces by using known stirring institutions. Only by the reduction of the viscosity a processing or a pumping of the dye can occur. Another reason for the necessity of stirring the fluid is the provision of fluid mixtures. For example additives in the fluid are intended, particularly in the dye, which are preferable homogenously distributed. Such additives can be waxes for an improved surface structure, color correction in form of pigment containing additional fluids or solvents. The more homogenously the distribution in the fluid in the container occurs, the more homogenously the print image in the printing machine will be exhibited during the process of the printing process.
It is a disadvantage of known mixing devices, that a high constructive effort is necessary to ensure the stirring. Therefore, separate stirring devices or stirring units are necessary to achieve the stirring. This requires additional gears, for example in form of electric motors. Rotational mounting for the corresponding drive shaft of the stirring unit must also be intended. Since particularly with containers for fluid systems of a printing machine a simple cleaning should be given, such rotating elements implicate an immense cleaning effort. Moreover the gear for such a stirring unit or the stirring unit itself requires additional construction space, which is lost for other utilization possibilities in the corresponding machine. Not least the intention of an additional gear, as well as the additional stirring unit, increases the cost effort during the production of such a fluid system or such a mixing device.